


don't think twice

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Smitten Kuroo Tetsurou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Tired of Oikawa’s mocking, tired of Bokuto’s laughter, tired of Kenma’s eye rolls (that he can hear through the phone line), Kuroo decides that enough is enough. He is going to ask out Sawamura Daichi and he is going to do ittoday.





	don't think twice

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't love a completely smitten Kuroo pining for Daichi, do you even ship Kurodai!?? And yes the title was inspired by Utada Hikaru's song 'don't think twice'. KH3 comes out in a week ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡!! As usual thank you for even clicking on this in the first place, I hope you enjoy it ♡

He was going to do it.

 

Tired of Oikawa’s mocking, tired of Bokuto’s laughter, tired of Kenma’s eye rolls (that he can hear through the phone line), Kuroo decides that enough is enough. He is going to ask out Sawamura Daichi and he is going to do it _today_. No more pining, no more shy glances when he wasn't paying attention, no more whining about how beautiful the man was to friends who were sick of hearing it.

 

It had been three years of this behaviour. Three years of his heart beating too fast when Daichi’s eye caught his, three years of his hands sweating when Daichi got too close, three years of his eyes softening when Daichi smiled at him. The worst part was that Daichi was completely oblivious to what he did to him, especially infuriating as Kuroo was _as subtle as bulldozer in a glasshouse_ (words courtesy of Oikawa). Daichi was almost too good to be true, never one to shy away from a challenge: he met every one of Kuroo’s provocations with his own artful wit. But he was also funny, kind and incredibly caring. Always making sure Kuroo had eaten, making sure he was sleeping on time, making sure to remind him when his assignment deadlines were creeping up.

 

Sawamura Daichi was a godsend; a good friend, a great rival and on the occasion Kuroo managed to rope him into his plans: a brilliant partner in crime. The past couple of years they had spent together as high school rivals and then teammates in college were precious, they were soft memories; irreplaceable moments forged through late night cram sessions and post-final drunken antics. And now? _Kuroo risked throwing that all away over his stupid feelings_. The thought makes him stop in his tracks, his sudden adrenaline dying out with a weak fizzle, like a matchstick extinguished with a press of two fingers. His shoulders drop and his fists unclench. _Would he really destroy his friendship with Daichi? Would Daichi really throw him away like that? No way, nah, not Sawamura. Right?_ He shivers, it feels like a bucket of icy water has been thrown over him. Daichi was a great guy, he wouldn't just end their friendship, even if he rejects Kuroo, even if it was awkward between them for awhile, they'd be okay in the end.

 

It's still a saddening thought but distance from Daichi was better than no Daichi. He needed to get his feelings out though, they were getting out of hand. He had almost melted holes in the back of a guy who had been flirting with Daichi when they went to a club a couple of weeks back, and almost started crying when the guy had made Daichi burst out laughing at one of his jokes. Sure, he wanted to be with Daichi but he had no right to interfere with any of his potential relationships. Like Kenma had put it he needed to _get a date or get rejected and move on._ That didn't really make him feel great but he knew his friend was right.

 

Standing there in the middle of their campus courtyard, drowning deeper in his lovesick thoughts, he doesn't even hear the object of his deepest affections calling out to him. It's only when he feels a flick to his forehead, that he snaps out of his daze, hand going to touch the afflicted skin, eyes wide as they try to focus on what had hit him.

 

"You okay there, Kuroo? You've just been standing here for the last couple of minutes, looking dumber than usual."

 

Daichi has a teasing grin on his lips, his dimple beautifully accented in his right cheek. It's a sight that always makes Kuroo's heart trip over its own beats; syncopated rhythms making the functions of his whole body go out of whack. _God, he's so beautiful._ From his handsome face to his sculpted body, it was no argument that Daichi was highly attractive, but more than any other part of him: it was his eyes that made Kuroo the weakest. Honey brown with the slightest flecks of gold in certain lighting (that Kuroo had first noticed during a drunken staring contest which he of course lost), they were so beautiful that if you tried to look anywhere else on Daichi's face, they'd drag you back before you even realised it. A sharp pinch to his side breaks Kuroo's daydreaming session as he yelps, jumping back from his assailant.

 

"Seriously, what is with you? Have you finally lost it?"

 

Finding his voice, Kuroo plasters a sly grin to his face before replying the protagonist of his daydreams and wet dreams.

 

"Aww, Sawamura, worried about me? Don't worry, I wouldn't make you suffer with Oikawa and Bokuto alone."

 

Chuckling and punching his shoulder lightly, Daichi gives him an eye roll and exasperated smile.

 

"Don't say it like you aren't as bad as them."

 

"You wound me, Sawamura~."

 

They fall in each other's rhythm and begin walking, making small talk about their day and lectures. Daichi majored in Sports Science and his lectures always ran past everyone else's in their little captain squad. They make their way to the campus' cafe, order drinks and continue their walk. It's early autumn, chilly but still nice enough that a walk was more enjoyable than bundling up indoors. They wander into a local park, overhead the sky is setting, washing the sky in shades of pink, orange and red. Daichi's face always gives away his feelings as he looks at the setting sunset on the horizon, eyes smoldering with the joy of a small child. Kuroo snorts earning him a glare and another punch on the shoulder with even less intensity than the first.

 

"What's with you today?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You've been quieter than usual, are you doing okay?"

 

The concern in his voice makes Kuroo sigh and eases out the worries he had been holding on to, Sawamura cared too damn much and it made his pulse quicken.

 

"I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

 

"Really? I figured there was a lot of free space up there, ya know, for the birds to nest?"

 

"Below the belt, Sawamura."

 

The other man lets out a hearty laugh and turns to grin at him, mirth dancing in his eyes. The look is all Kuroo needs, the final push on the dam that had been threatening to spill for god knows how long. He stops walking completely, his hand tightening around his still warm coffee cup. Daichi looks at him, and stops too, eyes questioning. He has to do it _now_ , now or he'll lose his nerve, now or he'll just run away again and he'll be yearning for another three years.

 

"Daichi?" At the sound of his name, Daichi's eyes widen and his body tenses slightly, "Can I be honest with you for a second?"

 

"Y-yeah, of course, what's up?"

 

“You don’t have to pretend, just to spare my feelings. I promise I’m tougher than I look.”

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

"Of course not, I'm a Chemistry major, my bones are made of test tubes."

 

Sawamura snorts and slaps a hand over his mouth to cut off his laughter, waving a hand in apology. The action is strangely calming and Kuroo takes his chance before his resolve leaves him altogether.

 

"I've liked you for a really long time now, Daichi. I think you're brilliant, in every possible way, you're gorgeous and your heart is solid gold."

 

Daichi's laughter cuts off abruptly and he stands gaping at Kuroo, his eyes blinking dumbly, mouth slightly ajar.

 

"I just wanted to tell you that so I could get over you, I am not trying to ruin what we have, I know we are just fri-"

 

"Me too."

 

It's Kuroo's turn to cut off abruptly, he'd been staring at the coffee in his hands, but snaps his head up at Daichi's words. He sees Daichi's face, blissfully pink, giving the clouds in the sky a run for their money. He looks bashful, boyish and simply lovely. Struck dumb, Kuroo can barely piece together his next words.

 

"You what?"

 

His expression must have looked beyond surprise, because for a moment, worry flashes through Daichi's features and he scrunches up his face in anger.

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, I swear to God,  if this is one of your stupid prank-."

 

Dropping his coffee, Kuroo rushes to grab Daichi's hands, getting closer than ever before to the person who occupied most of the space in his brain.

 

"No fucking way, I swear. I've been crazy for you since high school!."

 

Daichi's blush deepens, and he looks up at Kuroo with wide brown eyes, brown eyes that Kuroo's been obsessed with for the better half of three years.

 

"I like you, Daichi. I really, _really_ fucking do."

 

He breaks out that beautiful, disarming smile that has Kuroo's stomach doing backflips off of a two storey high diving board.

 

"I like you too, dumbass. I really, _really_ fucking do too."

 

Kuroo gasps playfully, "Sawamura! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

 

Daichi's smile turns coy as he grabs the back of Kuroo's neck with one hand and pulls him down till their lips are a breadth apart.

 

"No, but I'll kiss _you_ with it."

 

Kuroo doesn't need to think twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually super proud of this work, I am running on no sleep because I pulled an allnighter writing the third chapter for this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262719/chapters/40596059) and I am feeling really shitty and my emotions are out of whack but this cute idea popped in my head after seeing the dialogue prompt "You don’t have to pretend, just to spare my feelings. I promise I’m tougher than I look". Please let me know what you think, every single comment I read makes me feel warm, I really love them! Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
